


we’re snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be

by miss_universe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: advent prompt fills.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane & Brienne of Tarth, background Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. mistletoe kiss

**Author's Note:**

> day one: mistletoe kiss

Jaime looked down at the glass of red wine he had somehow picked up, his lips curled into a frown. A live orchestra played softly in the background, the elegant ballroom filled with insincere quiet laughter and the soft tones of people speaking about business to each other. The golden chandelier above him seemed to sway in time to the live music, the lighting making the room have a sweetly yellow tint to it. He took a sip of his wine and tried not to grimace at the taste that coated his tongue. He was sure it must be vintage and expensive, probably too good for this party, but wine all tasted the same to him. No, wine wasn’t his vice of choice.   
  
He resisted the urge to look down at his watch again, knowing that only a few minutes would have passed. Where was she? She had promised she would be here. It took quite a bit of convincing, because a Lannister party was something she desperately wanted to avoid, but after a bit of pouting she relented. She was meant to be there half an hour ago.    
  
“Brother,” Tyrion said, appearing beside him, “why, if anyone looked at you, they’d think you aren’t enjoying the party.” His little brother had a glass of white wine in his hand, one that was almost empty. Jaime understood why, of course, because the only person that enjoyed the party was Cersei. Even Tywin hated them, but still held them every year because of tradition.    
  
“Me? Not enjoying a Lannister party?” Jaime said with a crooked smile, looking down at his brother. “Perish the thought.”   
  
“Mm.” Tyrion hummed in agreement, bringing the wine to his lips and drinking the rest in one swig. “Father really has outdone himself this year. The buffet table is filled with fancy shit I don’t even know the names of.”   
  
“I won’t eat something from here ever again, not after the last time I was tricked into eating snail.” He said, his nose wrinkling at the memory. “Snails, really?”   
  
“Hey!” His brother protested, mirth shining in his eyes. “Nobody _made_ you eat it. And you liked it until you learned what it was.” Jaime scowled playfully at him and opened his mouth to reply when his phone chirped in his pocket.    
  
“Hold that thought,” he said quickly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking at it.    
  
** Brienne: I’m outside, can you come meet me?   
  
Jaime: omw  **   
  
Jaime shoved his phone back inside his pocket and handed his glass to his brother, smiling helplessly at him. “Be right back, my lady needs me.”    
  
“You aren’t getting the wine back, I hope you know!” Tyrion called after him in amusement. He just shook his head in reply, waving him off. As if Jaime cared about the wine.    
  
Jaime almost ran to the doors, his heart thumping faster inside of his chest and a smile tugging at his lips. Brienne turned him into a lovestruck fool no matter what she was doing. She made him feel like a teenager again, a helpless youth who hands sweat whenever they touched. He wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything.   
  
He pushed the front door open, a gust of blistering cold wind hitting him in the face so hard his eyes started to water. He blinked away the tears quickly and gave a sharp gasp as his eyes met hers.    
  
She was wearing a navy blue dress made of silk, one that had only one sleeve and left her right shoulder exposed. A long slit on the left side showed off her incredibly long legs, covered with see-through black tights. Her blond hair was loose and kept getting into her face, making her push it behind her ears almost angrily.    
  
“Brienne,” he breathed, reaching for her and pulling her close against his chest. “You look...breathtaking.”   
  
She blushed immediately, the red traveling from her cheeks down to her chest. “Margaery got to me. She wouldn’t let me go in the pantsuit. That’s why I’m late, I’m sorry.” Her hand went to his chest and rested there, just touching him, feeling the inhale and exhale of his chest. Her hand was warm against him.   
  
“Remind me to thank her.” He said huskily, then went up onto his tip-toes and kissed her.    
  
She melted into him, their lips meeting as her hand ended up behind his neck, pulling him even closer. They moved in time with each other, and his stomach fluttered in excitement. Butterflies seemed to go into a flurry inside of him, and he was lost to the amazing woman with the blue eyes.    
  
Another hard gust of wind made her shiver in his arms, and he pulled away from her slowly, bringing his hands to rub her exposed shoulder. “Cold?” He asked in a low voice.   
  
“Yes. And what — what was that?” She asked breathlessly, wide blue eyes staring at him. They had only been on a few dates, and he had been taking it slowly, but something about her standing in that blue dress had made him desperate to be even closer to her.    
  
“Mistletoe.” He replied, giving her a charming smile as she looked up. Sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe hung from the upstairs balcony directly above them. “Come on, sweetling, let’s get you inside before you freeze. And might I say, blue is a good color on you...”   
  
  



	2. fake dating au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two: fake dating for a holiday party

“This is your fault.” Brienne hissed at Sandor from the corner of her mouth, fake smile plastered on her face. “I told you to lock the door!”

“How the bloody fuck was I supposed to know that fucking _Loras Tyrell_ would walk in on us wrestling and think we were fucking?” He growled back, glaring at someone who brushed past him. The man squeaked in alarm at his glare, turned milk white and fled in the opposite direction. “Still don’t understand why I’m even fucking here.”

“Be _cause_ word got out, and now we have to stage an amicable breakup. And you wanted to see Sansa.” Brienne replied with a deep sigh, electing to ignore the death stare he aimed at her when she brought up her best friend.

 _“Right,”_ Sandor drawled out menacingly slowly, “and it has nothing to do with  _you_ wanting to see your golden lion.” She froze, her grip on his arm tightening, and his lips stretched into a wide grin at the embarrassment on her face.

“Fine,” She said tightly, “maybe I deserved that one.”

“Damn fucking right you did. Look at us, we’re two fucked up freaks in a pod.” He said, deflating a bit. “As if they’d ever go for us.”

Brienne sighed in agreement, her mouth twisting. “I can hear Cersei now. ‘Look, the Beauty and the Beast!’ And then everyone will laugh at us, and we’ll be forced to keep this up until college.”

Sandor snorted in dry humor. “Which one of us is the Beauty?”

“Clearly you, since I beat you.”

“That don’t fucking count, Tyrell interrupted us!”

“Excuses, excuses.”

As they talked, they were unaware of jealous green and blue eyes watching them from across the high school gym.


	3. christmas playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three: i made you a playlist, but it's only mariah carrey's all i want for christmas is you
> 
> a continuation of day two: fake dating au

Jaime flung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way out the front door, yawning as he made his way to Brienne’s rusted, dirty blue jeep. “Morning wench.” He commented, handing her a peach yogurt. She in turn handed him a bottle of lemonade, which he tilted at her in gratitude before draining half the bottle.    
  
“How was your night?” She asked him softly above the radio, just like she did every morning. They had their own little routine, something that never failed to make him smile. After his lips tugged up, however, they fell back into a frown as he remembered last night.    
  
Westeros High had their annual Christmas senior bash, and Brienne had gone with her boyfriend, Sandor Clegane. She hadn’t told him she was dating anyone either, he had found out from fucking Robert Baratheon. Robert Baratheon had known something about his wench before he did! It was infuriating, and honestly, kind of hurtful. On the other hand, however, he wasn’t reacting to the news too well, so he could see why she would be hesitant to share.    
  
Clegane junior was fine. Not nice, not by far, but he wasn’t a psychopath like Euron Greyjoy or a weird emo kid like Rhaegar Targaryen. He mostly didn’t speak, played a shitton of sports and drove his beaten up motorcycle around town. Normal things. He stayed to himself and didn’t engage in gossip or bullying.    
  
He was a fine guy, and that was the problem. Brienne deserved better than fine. She deserved someone extraordinary, someone who would appreciate her like the precious treasure she was. If girls were swords, Brienne would be Valyrian steel. Clegane junior was a fine person, but had no idea how much his wench was worth.    
  
“My night was fine,” he said breezily, ignoring his tightening fist. He had no right to be bitter or jealous, not after he had chickened out from asking her to go with him. “How about you, wench? Did you and your boyfriend have fun?” He turned his head to look out the window, but watched her face from the mirror out of the corner of his eye.   
  
She flushed a dark red and mumbled something so quietly he couldn’t understand it. He reached over and turned the radio down, dread prickling down his spine. “What was that?”   
  
“I said, we broke up.” She repeated, her knuckles white from her hard grip on the steering wheel. Her face was pinched and drawn, the blush on her cheeks darkening.    
  
Jaime blinked twice, then asked, “What happened? Do I need to kill him? Listen, I’ll do it. You deserved better anyways, and I know it’s sad right now, but you made the right choice.” He said confidently, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder.    
  
She gave him a wary, irked look, brows furrowed. “Why do you automatically assume that I dumped him?”   
  
He frowned and said, “As much as I don’t know the guy, he doesn’t seem stupid, which means he definitely wouldn’t give you up.”   
  
Brienne gave a wry little laugh. “Right, because I’m such a catch.”   
  
He shook his head and said sincerely, “You are.” Her blush spread down to her neck and she scoffed, but a hint of a smile teased at the corner of her wide lips. He had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss them.   
  
“It doesn’t matter, we were much better as friends to begin with.” She said briskly, and he would’ve thought it was a lie, but once glance at her bright blue eyes made him sure it was the truth. “Truth is, I’m actually trying to help him get with Sansa.”   
  
“Mm.” He hummed in agreement, his head spinning from the information she had just given him. She certainly wasn’t heartbroken, didn’t even seem upset about it, and was trying to set him up with her best friend. Maybe, just maybe, he could summon his courage and try to take what he wanted. After all, he was due for a Christmas miracle.   
  
As they arrived at the high school parking lot, he thought of all the different ways that he could confess. She deserved something nice, something that they could tell their children about later on in their lives. 

As he walked inside, Brienne beside him, white little specks fell from the cloudy grey sky above them. He looked up and smiled, green eyes bright. “It’s Christmas time, wench. It’s snowing.”

* * *

“Today was too long.” Brienne huffed, flinging her backpack into the backseat. “I’m just happy we have off for a long weekend.” Jaime hummed in agreement, hopping inside the passenger seat and stretching with a long yawn. 

“Did you have a pop quiz in Baratheon’s class too?” He asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Him and Davos must be fighting for him to be that cranky. I mean, he’s usually strict, but not like  _ that.”  _ He went into her glove box and made a noise of triumph when his fingers found the aux cord, and he pulled it out before plugging it into his phone and connecting it to the jeep.

“Be nice, Jaime.” Brienne replied, “Didn’t you see the news? Selyse, his ex-wife, was arrested for being in a cult. I’m sure it must be an adjustment for them, especially around the holidays.” 

“Oh, actually I think I did! They followed the Red Lord, or something like that?” He asked, pressing play on the music. Mariah Carrey started crooning over the speakers.

“The Red God, also known as the Lord of Light. You were close though.” She said, giving him a sideways smile. He beamed back at her and they chatted for a while, just enjoying the time in each others company. As they got closer to his house, she raised her eyebrow. “Jaime, is this the same song playing over and over again?”

He felt his stomach sinking. It was time, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to give her his heart on a silver platter. He gave her a sideways glance, looked into her eyes, then exhaled. Why was he so nervous? She was Brienne. Even if she rejected him, she wouldn’t pity him or be disgusted by him. His heart would be safe with her, whether she gave her own back was inconsequential. 

“Good ears wench, it is. This song is dedicated to you.” He said softly, his eyes trained on her face. 

She laughed as she turned into his driveway, but her smile faded as she looked into his face and saw the absolute sincerity. “Jaime. Don’t...don’t mock me.” She whispered, her eyes wide and voice trembling. 

“I’m not, Brienne. I swear. I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time, and when word came out that you were dating Clegane, I was furious. Not -- not because you’re  _ mine,  _ but because he doesn’t know how absolutely wonderful you are. He doesn’t look at you like you’re the only star in a dark night. He should’ve been in awe that someone as wonderful and special as you would even give him the time of day.” Jaime said fiercely, his green eyes blazing. “But you didn’t seem upset about it, and I couldn’t let these feelings fester inside of me.”

She stared at him with brilliant blue eyes and her lips parted, but didn’t say anything. His hands started shaking. 

“Well, go on, kiss me, curse me or call me a liar, but do  _ something!” _

She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forwards, sharing his space. “I’ll do the first.” She pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips, both of them exhaling heavily at the contact. She drew away from him slowly, and that was unacceptable, so he reached his hand to cup the back of her neck and drew her back in. Her lips were soft as they moved against his. The kiss wasn’t passionate or wild, but instead soft and slow. They continued kissing for a while before she drew back again, her face flushed dark red.

“Jaime, I have to tell you something.” She said, biting her lip. 

“Anything.” He replied instantly, grabbing one of her hands and holding it.

She squeezed his hand tightly and confessed, “Sandor and I never dated. Loras Tyrell just walked in on us wrestling and by the time we tried to correct him, basically everyone at school knew, and we didn’t want to make a spectacle of ourselves, so we just went along with it until after the party, so hopefully something else would happen and we could fade into the background. I’m sorry I lied to you.” She looked up at him, guilt and regret clear on her face, but Jaime couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“His loss.” And with that, he pulled her back into him for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry if you're here for the sansan, they'll have a continuation of this as well!

**Author's Note:**

> this is majorly gonna be nothing but fluff. 
> 
> check me out on [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/missxuniverse)
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
